The Fallen
by x.-impossibly-dazzled-.x
Summary: I tried desperately to open them but they were stuck. Stuck in a parallel between dreams and reality in which I was not in. Vesper is a 16 year old girl like no other.Its an original story based on the antics of Maximum Ride.


**_ AN - I tried desperately to open them but they were stuck. Stuck in a parallel between dreams and reality in which I was not in._**

**I know there's loads of theses out there but just give it a chance. Its an original story based on the antics of Maximum Ride, rated T as im paranoid, read rate and reciew critism heavily welcomed if i get goog enough reviews i will make it into an ongoing story.**

**p.s - I'm sorry about the bad spelling and grammar**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Falling... 

_My blister filled feet were starting to give with exhaustion, the fear I've been dreading, as I looked back not keen to meet my bleak future. The merciless men were fast gaining, starting to catch up with my lacking pace.__Trying to ignore that my lungs were on fire, I swallow the last bit of moisture in my mouth. I hoped it would take away the unbearable feeling in my scorched lungs, but sadly again I was wrong._

_I screeched suddenly to a halt, causing the blazing dust around me to swarm and swirl making an iron like cage with no way to escape. I started to move my red raw hands, slowly crunching them in to a curled fist, my nails pinching my already bleeding palm. Gradually putting them by my side, I getting ready to hurt anything that came in my path. Adrenaline started pumping vigorously through my veins, making my heart an even more of a target with every ticking moment._

_The orange cloud started to move slowly as a cool breeze hit my burnt face sending a cold shiver of fear down my bruised spine hitting my already moist feathers. I looked around; nothing! The evergreen leaves shone in the blazing heat like emeralds mesmerising me, the comforting breeze continued to blow causing the now emerald leaves to twinkle and chime filling the air with sweet sounds. I stared to look around franticly now yearning for anything that means I won't be alone 'where have they gone' I thought, starting to go in to a complete meltdown, the image wedged in my mind. _

_I stared aimlessly into the vacant horizon, the edge between the orange stained ground and the vast blue sky causing the thin line between earth and heaven to merge in the thick hazy heat. The line was pulling me, yearning for me, my feet now numb with an incontrollable pain pulled me forward into the unknown. Each step I moved, the more steps I wanted to take. The force that pulled every bone of my now feeble body, was like a magnet to a nail unquestionable._

_My exhausted feet now only lay centimetres from the crumbling edge, with every step the ancient worn out rock crumbled into a million pieces. Falling into the deep black pit, that was the unknown. I spread my tender arms out, the wind was stinging my recently acquired cuts, making me wince. I was ready. I threw my arms forward gracefully, making my body fall, closing my already stinging eye... just falling. I yanked open my eyes, only to be faced with the knowing feeling that it was all over. I didn't care that my lungs were in flames due to the unwelcoming sticky heat that I was forced to run in, I did something I haven't done for a very long time. I screamed. I tried desperately to open them but they were stuck. Stuck in a parallel between dreams and reality in which I was not in._

Chapter 2 - Memories

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

She shrieked. The shock realisation hit her as she made a groggy sound form only again having 3 hours sleep. She was covered in sweat; the cynical white cloth that covered her body now was starting to turn transparent. Vesper tried to move her swollen arm, yet like most of her body was numb, at least she had her wings..... her wings were beautiful..... the purest of white with amethyst and thistle tips framing the beauty they were, but nothing compared to the silver they looked in the ornate sunshine, the way they gleamed and shone making Vesper herself shimmer in the sapphire like sky.

She was quickly awoken from her optimistic thoughts by the arctic wind rattling through the emptiness pit, that has become the place she reluctantly calls home. Vesper glowered at her bruised wrists, tipped with a crusted red line, slowly moving the handcuffs further up her aching arms. With the last strength in her already fragile body she gazed aimlessly. Thinking...Thinking about what her life was, what it meant? Was it worth to go through all this pain for just a glimmer of hope... the hope that she was desperately hanging to? For there was once a time when Vespers smiles weren't so rare or sacred, her mind aimlessly wondered weaving in and out of the distant memories that overwhelmed her dreams.

_***_

'"_Stop it stop" I tried to say in between the hysterical laughing, the only one that Emmet got me to perform in those rare times of blissful happiness. However this time it was caused by Emmet hitting me with a super soft pillow, you know the ones with the pure white perfect feathers that mould to your head in such a way you never want to get out of bed in the morning, the one we have never tried. It was meant to be a present for Freddie, hey it's not exactly peaches and cream never knowing when your next meals coming. Bea and Liam started to creep up silently (well it did help that Liam can turn invisible) behind Emmet snatching the now pathetic looking pillow. This then made 'Mr Tough guy' tumble into to some great looking garbage not even the rats would dare to venture near it! He yelped piercingly loud has he hit the green unidentifiable waste causing Freddie to gain consciousness, after another wonderful night's sleep on the sadistic streets of New York.'_

_***_

She started to drift back in to a consciousness, the now bright unwelcome light streaming in to her blurry vision. The memory was replaying over and over like a broken record, it reminded her that she was to blame; it was her fault why she was in this nightmarish predicament. Her mind was frozen, the image that burned her memory the most, was the too perfect crooked smile. The one that he only used to show Vesper when they were in ended up in each others arms. It was him she yearned and ached for, the thought she always felt guilty, but he was the only one who got her completely. The only who ever will...

The memory once again played in her mind, showing in turn the exquisite pale faces of the people that she lost so tragically, her very unconventional family. But they were hers, each extraordinary and unique in their own exceptional way. Like the way Liam always use to make her smile when he scared Bea or the way Freddie looked so innocent but could take on someone twice his size and Emmet. Emmet the one who was her best friend, her right hand man, the one she secretly loved. She didn't know what it was about him, from his night black sweeping hair that looked indigo in the golden like sunshine, to his ocean blue eyes that sparkled as precious gems or when he did that sweet nervous laugh that was so adorable...Emmet... The thought played out as she slipped into a numbing oblivion...soon turning into a nightmare of that dreadful night, in which she is forced to endure; the place in which she pays for her so called mistakes.

Tuesday 23rd June 2009

Price -69 c

**Arson attack kills innocent children**

Last night an Arson attack was carried out in an abandon warehouse on the east river bank. This morning, the four victims have been identified as **Children. **It is still unknown what the four children were doing in the abandoned warehouse. The warehouse had been used as a ship building container in the early nineteenth century. The NYPD have released the descriptions of the victims which vary from a 7 year old boy to a 14 year old girl. So far none of the children have been identified.

The NYPD are checking missing children files to see if there are any matches. The cruel attack was carried out at 8.00 pm which was only 1 hour after the factory was condemned for demolition.

The full autopsy of the four children will take place later today. A possible witness is been sought, as a teenage girl was seen leaving the warehouse 15 minutes before the fire broke out. NYPD are appealing for any other witnesses to come forward.

The recession hits an all time low as the number of people in unemployment rises drastically this month to 14.9 million, the worst in American history since the great depression. According to critics and specialists "The way the economic recession is going, America will be fortunate to restart economic growth by 2011". This was said after Apple recently declared bankruptcy forcing the unemployment toll up by another 2.9 million...

Chapter 3 – New Friends and Enemies

She was once again woken up to the riotous echoing sounds of screaming, piercing her already bleeding ear drums, making her answer a bellowed scream. The sun was now high in the sky, the golden glow now visible in the dark heartless room, lighting up Vespers smile going back to happier times when the she use to shine in the welcoming glow of the sun.

She tried to stand up using all her might, not caring that her leg was broken, which has remained broken for a long time. The sun reflecting off the mirror was like a beacon warning a ship, except it attracted Vesper like a moth to flame. Thinking about what she would give, just to see a glimpse of herself in the rare moments that she sees the playful teasing sun. The reflection was how she remembered, the warm auburn hair filled with copper and amber highlight dancing in the sunlight, her eyes were a cold harsh indigo but now were filled with warmth and hope.

The image distraught, now due to the ever growing darkness, she looked outside just in time to see the vivid orange ball go behind the smoky horizon. The cave like room instantly went black, leaving Vesper alone in the darkness once more. Vesper's mind, went automatically like clockwork, now thinking about the times were she flew freely...

Her mind was drawn into the memory; the face of the ones she loves crept gradually filling the darkness that numbed her. Vesper was thinking about the night that she killed them, when she left their lives in the hand of that unquestionable monster. 'Does that make me a monster? An animal?' She queried, the thought like a wheel never ending just running around and around in a circle, like a bird mocking his prey before its fatal death. She swore to herself the night of the fire that her sins were unforgivable and for that she must pay.

The thoughts were endless now, her brain felt as if it was about to explode, her eyes pulsing as the thoughts were now going too fast to mean anything. It was if she was in the eye of the hurricane, watching as the destruction and turmoil hit everything with no power to stop the inexorable force. As the force started to calm so did she, the thoughts were becoming shorter and infrequent giving her a chance to sleep in all the chaos of her actions

***

She started to gain consciousness again, her eyes sore due to the abnormal amount of light flooding through the small window like gap in her eyes. The thought just dawned on her 'where's the screaming?' The screaming that she had become accustomed to, over the days that she has spent in this dungeon like room. Vesper now fully opened her bloodshot tired eye to reveal an orange like desert, going on past the eye can see, the blazing sun scorning her ghost like skin... 'It can't be!!' the thought echoing in her now blank mind. Vesper's eyes were in shock slowly turning into awe at the very presence of him.

He was perfect - pure perfection – From his memorizing ocean blue eyes, in which one look cause you to lose your train of thought, his hair that now had turned completely black in the time that has passed, but the indigo streaks were still prominent in the mop like hair of his, down to the band of freckles sprinkled lightly over his cream like skin, which had a way of dancing whenever the sun hit them. It was him. A wave of emotions suddenly hit her, it was like nothing she's ever felt before, it was if her heart was about to jump out of her throat the beat loudly drumming in her ears.

Vesper tried to dazzle him with her rare smile causing him to reply the transaction, the smile that use to light up her whole world, making a dimple in his right cheek. Her fist thoughts were 'what do I look like, is my skin still bruised, are my wings still bloody...'

"Hi Vesper" he said so innocently, casually looking around the vast orange landscape. She looked at him in amazement, surprised by the laid back tone in his voice. Looking solemnly into his heart felt eyes, seeing his evil intentions escaping, as Emmet the one she loves slowly pulled out a knife wrapping its sharp edge around her bare throat. Vespers warm blood spilled out, streaming down over her translucent skin, as her pitiful life expired; whilst looking into the eyes of the man that she loved.


End file.
